Operation: F.I.S.H.Y.
is the second story in the third episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 21, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 4 shakes the bowl that contains Numbuh 3's pet fish, Mr. Fishy, and kills him by accident. When Numbuh 3 sees her fish dead, she assumes he's just sleeping. The team decides that Numbuhs 2 and 4 should dump the fish while 1 and 5 try to win a new one from a fair, all without Numbuh 3's knowledge of the plan. After they leave, Numbuh 3 comes to check on Mr. Fishy and thinks that someone stole him when she finds him missing. Meanwhile, as Numbuhs 2 and 4 are on their way to a location where all KND operatives flush their dead fish, the Crazy Old Cat Lady tries to steal Mr. Fishy from them. Though Numbuh 4 thinks that they should just give the Crazy Old Cat Lady Mr. Fishy, Numbuh 2 reminds him that they give a cat a fish, they always come back for more. The duo are soon captured by guinea pigs, the pets that use to run the KND treehouses before use of hamsters. Luckily, Chief Guinea Pig lets them go. Unfortunately, the Crazy Old Cat Lady is relentlessly pursuing them with an army of cats, only to be stalled by the guinea pigs. Luckily, Numbuh 4 is able to get to their destination but can't bring himself to flush Mr. Fishy because he became attached to him on his way to flush him. He becomes convinced that Mr. Fishy is just asleep and that once he wakes up, they'll be "friends forever". Numbuh 2 hears this and tells him that he's his best friend. This makes Numbuh 4 snap out of it and as he's about to flush the fish, the Crazy Old Cat Lady takes it out of his hands. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 appears and tackles her, demanding her fish back. This causes them both to fall into the giant toilet. It turns out that the toilet leads to the fair where Numbuhs 1 and 5 are and that the whole time, Mr. Fishy was just playing dead, as the man who ran the booth at the fair had instructed him to so he could earn more money. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 and the Crazy Old Cat Lady burst through the pipes that Mr. Fishy came from, trashing the man's booth. Numbuh One then sees that his ping pong ball did land, but realizes it was not in a bowl, it was into the mouth of an injured and wet Numbuh Three, which she spits out confused. The Crazy Old Cat Lady starts hungrily eying all the fish from the booth who gasp at their doom as she begins laughing. Ending Credits The carny and Eddie the fish (it turns out Mr. Fishy's real name is Eddie) are gloating to themselves about their success that Numbuh One was such a sucker while the carny is dividing their financial share in units of 10 dollars. Carny puts $20 for Eddie and stores 20 inside his own pocket. Eddie is giving him a thumbs up with an evil smile while sucking on a lollipop. The carny then says "40 for you" to Eddie but he is clearly seen putting the 10 dollar buck inside his pocket, not next to Eddie's bowl when Eddie turned around and wasn't looking. However, Eddie quickly notices when the carny was about to say "And 50...." which is when Eddie starts complaining not getting his fair cut. The carny lies, "What? I was not stealing your share! What? You didn't even count it! You can't count cause you're a stupid fish!" Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Allies *Guinea Pigs **Chief Guinea Pig Villains *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Carny *Eddie Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Crazy Old Cat Lady's House *Carnival Transcript Operation: F.I.S.H.Y./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *The episode is a parody of The Lord of the Rings series, with Numbuh 4 as Frodo Baggins, Numbuh 2 as both Gandalf and Samwise Gamgee, The Crazy Old Cat Lady as Sauron, Numbuh 3 as Gollum, and Mr. Fishy as the One Ring of Power. *This is the first and only episode featuring the Guinea Pigs Next Door, the KND's original power supply before they switched to hamsters. All the guinea pigs live in the deserted area of the tree house, and have paint markings on them similar to Native Americans. In fact, their leader is called "Chief Guinea Pig", and has a pencil through his nose (similar to how some Indian chiefs have bones through their noses). *''Goof: ''When Numbuh 4 is rambling on about how he and Mr. Fishy were going to be "the bestily bestest best friends ever," Numbuh 2 is not in front of him, where he was supposed to be. *The Carny later returned in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. as earning a fish from him was one of the items on the Scavenger Hunt list. *When the guinea pigs fight the cats it is a parody of the Battle of Minas Tirith in the Lord of the Rings Trilogy because the guinea pigswere somewhat the Riders of Rohan and the cats - were the combined forces of Mordor (Mordor and Harad). Gallery Fishy2.jpg Fishy3.jpg 154765C7-0A97-4313-85E9-0DB607A8DCE3.jpeg F.I.S.H.Y. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4